


Shattered

by magic1034



Category: 2PM, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Closure, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Minor! Lee Taemin/Kim Kibum|Key, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Very Minor! Cho Kyuhyun/Henry Lau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic1034/pseuds/magic1034
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Minho discovers Key cheating on him?<br/>All he wants is for Key to man up and tell him to his face that Key wants to break up for somebody other than him. Unfortunately, Key doesn't think the same way.<br/>This is a Oneshot with an epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> This is also slash! Threesome too. Obviously you know who it is so it can't be a surprise ._.  
> Disclaimer~ I DON'T OWN THIS MATERIAL. The idea is mine though.  
> I don't own characters. That would just be awkward thank you very much. 
> 
> There may be some confusion for something from the plot so I'll clarify that in the end note so you can read the plot. It means nothing to you if you hadn't read it yet.

Minho backed out of the room slowly, heart racing.

_Key… Key wouldn’t cheat on me… would he?_

Minho glanced at the bed again.

 _Apparently_. Key’s and the mystery girl’s naked bodies were still under Key’s comforter.

 _What was he thinking? Bringing the girl here… Where I can see it. Does he even know the meaning of being discreet?_ Minho thought, tears streaking down his face.

* * *

 

That was 3 months ago.

Three. Months. And still. Key hasn’t said anything.

Minho’s heart was ripping to pieces even more as each day passed.

“Babe, what are you watching?” Key walked in and wrapped his arms around Minho.

“Don’t know… Just channel surfing.”

“Mmm… I see.” Key pecked Minho’s forehead. “I’m going to head out now. Don’t wait up.”

 _Heh. It would be a miracle if he even came home._ Minho thought sourly.

“Have fun.” Minho murmured.

“Love you.” Key said as he stepped out of the door and closed it.

Minho tensed. _Is this love? I didn’t know love could be this cold…_

* * *

 

Minho’s heart finally shattered when Minho walked in Key’s room again in the early morning sunshine and saw Taemin’s clothing scattered on the ground along with Key’s. Both were sleeping curled around each other. Minho observed the lube and the used condom sitting innocently on the bedside table.

Minho silently closed the door again.

Minho walked into the kitchen sitting down at the table, expressionless. Onew, the caring leader he was fell flat on his face while entering the kitchen and noticed Minho’s expression.

 _Again?_ Onew mouthed.

Minho nodded. _Taemin._ He mouthed back.

Onew’s eyes widened and whispered into Jonghyun’s ear as he walked in.

Jonghyun laid a hand on Minho’s shoulder. _Break up with him._ Jonghyun screamed through his eyes.

Minho shook his head. _Not until he finally mans up._ He whispered, a little louder.

Onew and Jonghyun shared a worried glance.

Before they could say anything, Taemin walked in, yawing cutely.

“Good morning hyungs.” Taemin said cheerfully, sitting across from Minho.

Minho looked up.

 _I’m sorry._ Guilt was full in Taemin’s eyes.

Minho shook his head. _You were drunk._

Taemin nodded the previous smile still on his face but his eyes were still full of guilt.

Onew set out the plates for breakfast, never once looking at Taemin.

* * *

 

“You’re breaking him.” Jonghyun said to Key while Minho was out for a photo shoot.

Key shrugged, “What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.”

Jonghyun looked at him incredulously, “Aren’t you worried?”

Key shrugged again, “He loves me too much.”

Key picked up his book and ignored Jonghyun’s flabbergasted look.

* * *

 

“He doesn’t care?” Onew asked, rubbing his ears as if they were clogged.

Jonghyun nodded solemnly.

 _Bastard._ Onew mouthed, not one to curse.

Jonghyun nodded again.

“We need to get him out of this dorm.” Onew decided.

Jonghyun couldn’t agree more.

* * *

 

“I’m going to visit 2PM’s dorm today.” Minho said suddenly.

“Isn’t that far?” Key looked at Minho, worried.

Minho faltered, “I know the way.”

Key nodded, “Have fun.”

Taemin looked at Minho. Minho stared back. _Stay safe._

Minho nodded and grabbed his jacket and keys before heading out.

* * *

 

“Minjun hyung.” Minho smiled.

“Minho- ah?” Minjun said in surprised. “You didn’t call.”

“Sorry hyung. I just wanted out.” Minho rubbed the back of his neck.

“Key still…?” Minjun started.

Minho shook his head.

Minjun’s eyes softened, “Well, come on in then. Make yourself comfortable.”

“Thank you, hyung. Is anyone else here?” Minho asked as he took off his shoes.

“Taecyeon is filming a drama. Nichkhun is on a date with Tiffany, and Wooyoung is in the studio practicing. Chansung is currently trying to beat Junho at Mario Kart.” Minjun listed off. “The rest should be back before dinner.”

Minho nodded before heading towards the sound of laughter.

* * *

 

“You should break up with him.” Taecyeon said reaching for a dish, just out of his reach.

Minjun whacked his hand away and picked up some of the meat from the dish for Taecyeon.

Minho shook his head. “Hyung… I would much rather he tell me himself.”

Taecyeon looked sadly at Minho.”You know that may as well never happen.”

Chansung and the others nodded in agreement.

It was common knowledge around most of the kpop idols that Key was cheating on Minho and their relationship was deteriorating.

“I know, hyung. But I can’t move on if Key doesn’t know what he is doing is wrong. He’ll end up hurting somebody else.” Minho explained.

“So noble.” Nichkhun pinched Minho’s cheek.

“Focus on yourself first, Minho. You deserve better.” Minjun said with a serious look.

Minho sighed. “I know. Nichkhun?”

“Yeah?” Nichkhun swallowed before picking up a kimchi.

“What would you do if Tiffany cheated on you, hyung?” Minho asked.

“Dump her ass and eat ice cream.” Nichkhun shrugged.

Junho chuckled, “Typical Nichkhun.”

“Do you love her?” Minho asked curious.

“Adore her to bits and pieces. But I believe that if one doesn’t love you, there is no point wasting time on her or him.” Nichkhun explained.

“Mmm…” Minho looked thoughtful.

“You should follow Nichkhun’s example, Minho ah.” Chansung piped in.

“How long has he been cheating on you for?” Wooyoung asked.

“A little over a year.” Minho looked down.

“So much time lost, Minho ah.” Junho said forlornly, “I think you gave him more than enough time to confess.”

“I guess.” Minho shrugged.

Minjun sighed, “Nothing we say is going to change your mind isn’t it?”

Minho grinned at him.

Minjun chuckled fondly.

* * *

 

“Minho ah?” Taecyeon sat on the sofa, pulling Minho into his arms, “What if Minjun and I asked you to join us in a relationship?”

Minho paused before looking at Taecyeon, “Why?”

“You’re cute.” Taecyeon shrugged nonchalantly, “We want to help pick up the pieces of your shattered heart.”

Minho nibbled his lips, “I don’t know hyung… What is love?”

Taecyeon looked startled. “Don’t you know?”

“I may have lost the meaning over the year.” Minho looked away.

“Love is when you care for someone endlessly. That no matter what happens; all you want to do is protect and cherish them.” Minjun said sitting on Minho’s other side.

“Makes you want to be happy and grow old together.” Taecyeon added.

Minjun slapped Taecyeon’s arm. “Yah, you’re so sappy.”

“It’s true.” Taecyeon shrugged.

“… Do you think I can love again?” Minho asked, desperation showing in his eyes.

Minjun’s eyes softened. “Of course, Minho ah. Taecyeon and I can show you.”

Minho smiled and nodded.

“I’ll think about it, hyungs. I still have to break up with Key first.” Minho smiled bitterly.

“You’ve given up?” Taecyeon said in surprise.

Minho nodded. “I want to stop before I forget what love is.”

“You don’t realize it yet, Minho ah, but you are surrounded by love.” Junho said as he walked into the room.

“That’s true.” Minjun agreed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Taecyeon smiled softly.

“I love my adorable dongsaeng.” Junho grinned cheerfully.

“I love Minho ah too!” Chansung joined in.

“Hey, I love Minho ah!” Nichkhun said.

“No you can’t, you love Tiffany, babo. I love Minho ah too.” Wooyoung said coming out of his room.

“Hey! I can love both at the same time too!” Nichkhun pouted.

“Don’t forget Jonghyun, Taemin, and Onew, Minho ah. They love you very much.” Minjun added.

“Super Junior love you too, Minho ah. Siwon told me.” Chansung said.

“Changmin and Yunho are adore you too, Minho ah. You have lots of people.” Taecyeon continued.

Minho smiled. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Key… I want to break up.” Minho said one day in the studio.

Key looked at Minho in surprised, “What?”

Kyuhyun and Heechul who were talking to Key stepped back.

 _Finally._ Their eyes screamed.

Minho smiled sweetly to them as he observed as the rest of Super Junior and Shinee quiet down to watch.

Minho turned towards Key again, “I want to break up.” Minho’s voice firm.

“You can’t.” Key’s voice cracked.

“Why not?” Minho cocked his head to the left.

“You love me too much.” Key said insistent.

“But do you love me?” Minho laughed bitterly.

“Of course I do.” Key snapped.

 _Could’ve fooled me._ Minho heard from behind Key.

Minho snorted, “If you love me, why didn’t you tell me you were cheating on me?”

“You sound sure of yourself. I have not cheated on you a day in my life.” Key glared, challenging Minho to prove him wrong.

Minho rolled his eyes, “You’ve cheated on me since last year Key. I know. I _saw._ You’re not very discreet.”

Key looked incredulously at Minho. “Are you serious?”

“Very. I know you’ve slept with Taemin before, “ Minho looked apologetically at Taemin, Taemin shook his head, “I saw you naked with several mystery girls before. You also tricked Henry into your bed once.”

Several Super Junior members spluttered as Key narrowed his eyes.

_SMACK_

Minho held his cheek, tears coming out of his eyes as Kangin and Jonghyun restrained Key.

Minho silently observed as Taemin, Onew, and Jonghyun yelled at Key for slapping Minho as Siwon, Ryeowook, Donghae, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, and Kyuhyun was yelling profanities at Key for taking advantage of their maknae. The rest of Super Junior was trying to cheer up a crying Leeteuk who was crying over the lost innocence of his ‘baby’.

Minho sneaked out of the room and found himself embraced with two pair of arms. One hand was on his face, tracing the bruise that was starting to form.

“I’ll put cream on that later,” Minjun said.

“You did good.” Taecyeon said in Minho’s hair as the rest of 2PM and both members of TVXQ gave Minho thumbs up behind Minjun’s and Taecyeon’s back.

Minho smiled, finally truly happy in the embrace of his two boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I didn't make Minho go to some other SM group is because (keep in mind this is totally just in my mind. This isn't real.) they are trying to keep their relationship on the downlow. SM wants their artists free and single and definitely not gay so their relationship is a secret and if Minho goes to, let's say Super Junior, there would be more chances of rumours that can reach the wrong people's ears. Better safe than sorry.


End file.
